


Coming Home

by ThistleKat



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleKat/pseuds/ThistleKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns to Glasgow after promoting season two of Outlander.<br/>[...] He imagined her face when she would open the door. Could see her clearly imprinted in his mind, actually, like she always was. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this work is fan fiction, only the people depicted in it are real.  
> My mother tongue is German - sorry for any queer use of words or other mistakes! Feel free to tell me so I can improve.  
> This one turned out a bit dirty, beware!  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway - there'll be at least one more chapter.

The strap of his holdall cut his shoulder, he longed for a shower, and the jet lag had left him bone tired, but he genuinely didn’t care. He stopped at the second landing, watching the evening sun bath the staircase and the whole of Glasgow in a warm glow. Sam couldn’t help but smile in anticipation.

It weren’t the steps to his apartment he climbed. During the taxi drive from the airport he’d decided that the first thing he was going to do was to see her - Caitriona.

It had been some lonely days, promoting Outlander without her. Talking on dozens of shows, repeating the few things he was allowed to say again, playing the same silly games over and over, trying to escape all of the buzz.

Missing her. Missing her when he woke up disorientated in the morning, the hotel rooms all blurring into one another. Missing her when he praised her in front of the cameras, always careful not to give away too much. Missing her badly when he went to sleep again, tossing himself in empty beds. He may needed a shower and a good long sleep - but he’d concluded he needed her more.

Another landing, and he’d be home. Some appointment had been cancelled on short notice, but he hadn’t told her yet. She didn’t expect him till the end of the week, and he looked forward to surprising her.

He imagined her face when she would open the door. Could see her clearly imprinted in his mind, actually, like she always was. Shock at first, then joy, beady eyes wide, a heartfelt laugh maybe...

There. He let the bell ring. Waited. His stomach was knotted terribly, and he waited a bit more. She was at home, she’d written him that not an hour past. Maybe she listened to some music, she liked to do that when she prepared dinner. Resigned, he started to grope for his keys. He found them buried in a side pocket, slipped in silently, and put his luggage down in the hallway.

Then he heard her. For a treacherous split second, he rejoiced at the sound of her ecstatic moaning. Reality caught up with him soon after, though.

_Oh no. Oh NO. No, it cannot be. No._

He felt dazed and stupefied in a way he never had before, anger and pain and despair flooding his veins all at once, suppressing every other feeling or thought, rooting him to where he stood. For a moment, he couldn’t do anything but listen, his fists clenched painfully at his side, his sick mind providing him with fitting images to the noise he had to witness. Cold rage seized him.

_Who? Why? God, NO!_

The denial reverberated through him even as he walked without thought, walked to her living room, and prepared himself to get his heart shattered. Better to end it straightaway. He turned the corner and stilled on the threshold. His eyes scanned the room in spite of himself, in spite of the crushing betrayal they would see - and found her. He let out the breath he’d been holding. Found her alone.

The overwhelming rush of relief that followed made him slump to the ground, clutching the doorframe and slamming his eyes shut. He heaved massive breaths, trying to get a grip on himself. He cursed himself for a great fool - and a vain, mistrusting, insanely jealous one at that.

_Good God._

It felt like it took ages to calm down again, his heart beating wildly and his body still trembling slightly. The rage had left him, and shame had taken its place. Nothing to be done about that now, though. He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed _she_ still hadn’t noticed him at all. He stood up finally; and let his eyes trail to her once more. Then he figured why.

_Seems she has missed me, too._

Caitriona lay sprawled on her sofa, eyes closed, tossing her head - toying with a vibrator between her exposed legs. The next rush of feeling hit him, this time altogether different. He couldn’t help but stare at her, deeply thrilled at the sight. Then he entered the room, and she started violently.

“What… Fuck! Oh God, Sam!” She scrambled to sit up straight, hair a total mess, cheeks flushed to burgundy, her face a dozen emotions at once.

_Wasn’t she the most beautiful wee thing on earth._

Joy won out as he crossed the room and she reached for him, pulling him down next to her and to her mouth. She held his face and twined her fingers in his hair while he let his tongue explore her. He heard her small sigh and oh, how good she felt.

_Home indeed._

He drew away some moments later, rather reluctantly - but she wouldn’t get away with that this easily.

“You scared the living shit out of me!”, she panted as soon as he let go of her lips. “Shouldn’t you…”

“Ah, yeah. I should.” He shut her up instantly. “This was meant to be a surprise.” And _boy_ , it had been that! “Now let’s move to you, Balfe.” He beamed at her devilishly, fishing the _thing_ out from under her clothes and presenting it to her.

“Were you missing me?”, he mocked, and cracked her his best impression of an innocent smile.

She let herself fall back against the sofa, covering her face with her hands in agony.

“Oh, to hell with you. You dork!”, she scolded and then threw a pillow at him. He managed to dodge it and watched as a bashful smile spread across her freshly flushed cheeks. It told him he was right for all that, and it hit him right in the gut.

He scooted closer, completely overcome, and let his forehead rest against hers, his fingers cupping her face. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself as he had done not minutes past, he knew. After some time, she cleared her throat and opened her eyes again. She stared at him defiantly. Then whispered conspirationally, voice low.

“Besides, I really don’t need it anymore, do I? Since you’ve so conveniently popped up.” And at that she smiled her crooked smile again, and placed her right hand firmly where his cock already began to stir.

His breath caught and he returned the look, holding her blue eyes. It was sorely tempting - and he’d have her soon enough - but he had other plans for now.

“Hmm. You think so?” He cocked his head and sat back again. Revelling in her confused stare, he took the vibrator in his hands once again. He couldn’t help noting that it was a solid big thing, black and smooth - but not quite as solid as him. He felt a sense of primal satisfaction at that and turned to Cait once more, half-expecting her to roll her eyes at this apparent display of male smugness.

But she hadn’t even noticed his look or his grin. Her eyes were locked on his hands instead. The hands that still held the vibrator. If he’d needed any reassurance, this was it.

“Lie back. Now.”, he ordered silently, enough steel in his voice that she complied immediately. He stood up then, looking her over. She stared back. “Close your eyes.” She did, and he had to swallow.

He slowly brushed his fingers against her cheek, over her jaw, and along her neck to her collarbone. It was a feathery touch, but she was breathing heavily, keeping her eyes closed shut.

Sam decided then it was time to tease her a bit more, and sat down on the edge of the sofa. She wore a blouse of some kind, matching her skirt, but he couldn’t care less in this moment. He spread it open, the buttons yielding, and tore her bra straps down too, exposing her beautiful breasts.

It was hard, but he ignored them for now. Instead, he slowly kissed his way down to them, starting from her earlobe. Leaving a throbbing bite mark for all of his kisses.

It made her squirm, because she knew exactly what he was going to do. When he’d reached her nipple eventually, she tensed and tried to brace herself. It made for a lovely sight, so he chuckled and let his stubble rasp her instead, his mouth hovering over her hardened peak. She gasped, eyes still closed, and he waited till she had eased again. Then he bit her.

Her cry maddened him, so he pulled her roughly back into a sitting position. She opened her eyes, hooded with lust as they locked with his. He absently told her to take off her half-shed clothes, and then he spread her legs to taste her. A groan left him as he felt her wetness, and then her fingers wound in his hair and she started to moan. Softly at first, but soon desperate as she trembled under his mouth.

_So wet. So ready. For me._

She said his name now, pleading, and he looked up to find her frantic eyes on him - pleading.

“Beg.” He smiled sardonically as he continued to stroke her with his fingers. At that, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back again. “Oh God.” He dipped one finger inside her.

“Oh _God_! Alright. Fuck me, Sam.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting. “Now. _Please!_ ”

And then he thrust the toy inside her, inch by inch, and watched her face as he did so. It was riveting, seeing all the facets of her pleasure without being distracted by his own. He fucked her, slow and steady, his eyes never leaving her face. She curled herself around him, arching her back and hoisting her legs over his shoulders. She panted, and she moaned. She was also fast nearing the end as he worked, so he picked up his pace and filled her out as deep as he could manage. When he finally turned the thing on and felt the vibrations spread through her body, she came apart. She clenched around him, breathing hard, and he waited for the waves to ebb until he turned it off again.

She let her head rest against his at last, all of the tension leaving her body. And kissed him hard and demanding, her teeth clawing at his mouth. After what felt like a long time, he broke free.

“I’m not done with you yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say honeypot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use Sams voice for that particular lovely word.

She chuckled. It was a low and throaty sound, and it cut through him just like her moans had seconds before.

“I would be fairly disappointed if you were.”

He couldn’t help grinning up at her, his fingers caressing the inside of her thighs. “Don’t think you’re a wee bit greedy there, Cait?”

She smiled lavishly, and gave him the provocative look he had been waiting for. Before she could voice protest, she was up in his arms, face snug against his chest. He held her tight, and from the way she sighed, she wasn’t inclined to protest in any case.

_Not yet._

He carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the mattress. Then he swiftly stripped of his shirt and jeans and the rest of his clothing. He didn’t make much of a show of it, but he knew without looking her eyes were on him anyway. They certainly were on him - and not in the slightest on his face - as he climbed on the bed beside her, head propped on his elbow.

“You look absolutely delicious...”, she whispered, eyes briefly tilted back up to his. She licked her lips unconsciously and then let her gaze wander once more over his body, stopping rather ungracefully at his groin. He could tell she was most assuredly expecting him to take her right away.

_Good. Let her want me as badly as I want her._

Instead of fulfilling her need (and his, who was he kidding), he freed her from the skirt she still wore. Her breathing hitched, and she opened her legs slightly wider than before. That left him room to remind her that her… _honeypot_ , as a certain James Fraser might say, was still occupied.

He smiled to himself at this particular term of endearment, and then pushed the toy back deep inside her. He looked up at her gasp, and studied her face once more as he turned it back on, using lowest speed this time.

“I don’t want…”

“Shhh.”

He interrupted her, bending to cup her breasts and kissing her briefly.

“I’ll need you to just lie here and wait for me, while I’ll go and have a nice shower. _Don’t_ ,” he emphasized as her unbelieving eyes bored into him, “touch yourself. You’ve no idea how much I missed you. And how I felt like when I heard you moaning without me being home.”

Her eyes flew wide at that confession, but she said nothing. “I know. I’m hopeless. And when I’m back, you can scold me for the silly fool I am, and I’ll happily look forward to your revenge.” His own voice sounded strange to him, hoarse and changed with all his want.

He stood up, and watched with relish as she drew up her knees, her head falling back against the pillow, her breathing coming faster again. He turned to make his way to the bathroom, but she gripped his hand.

“Damn you, Sam Heughan.”, she said, and shot him a smile that warmed him to his very centre.

He smiled back, heart soaring. And left the room in a walk that would put every male model to shame, hands casually ruffling his hair.  
Her throaty chuckle was the last thing he heard before he closed the door. He guessed he could do with a bit of a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a cruel tease. Chapter 3 is on its way!


	3. Chapter 3

The water trickled slowly down his front, and he closed his eyes, shivering slightly. He took another moment to adjust, then stepped fully into the gush. After some moments, he risked a look.

_Nope._

His cock still had a mind of his own, rigid and pulsing, apparently unaffected by the arctic rush of water that made even Sam’s teeth clatter. “Dammit.” If that wouldn’t help, nothing would. He changed the temperature back to something that didn’t feel quite so much like Alaska, and continued scrubbing.

Then he thought of the one thing that would help.

_Cait._

One thought of her lying in that bed, writhing, cursing him, waiting for him… One thought, and he was lost. It was almost physically painful not to touch himself.

Keeping her in suspense had felt like the perfect thing to do. To pay her back for the agony upon returning earlier and to make her drunk on need, as he loved her to be. Only torturing her meant torturing him as well.

And so rather than taking his time and enjoying his scheme as he had planned initially, he finished showering in a frenzy. He briefly rubbed a towel through his disheveled locks and over his body. Then absently contemplated his misbehaving cock. He briefly debated whether or not to cover it with the towel, but decided against it. She’d know anyway.

As soon as he felt presentable, he rushed back to her bedroom. Again, he stopped on the threshold to watch her, but she had heard him.

“Come here.”, she breathed, long past teasing.

She was even more beautiful now, shuddering and tensing and utterly exposed to him. He reached the bed in three strides and flopped himself on his back next to her. She wriggled closer to him, and he traced her curves with his hands, calming her, ridding her from her torment.

“Now have your revenge.”

In seconds, she was on top of him, sliding her hips and grasping his cock as to feed him into her. Only she must have seen the look on his face, for she stopped, considered, and grinned wickedly.

“My revenge, eh?”

_Oh fuck._

Two can play a game. He _definitely_ hadn’t thought this through. She sat on her heels now, beside him, her hands skimming the inside of his thighs. Without warning, one hand firmly gripped his balls. He let out a strangled sound at that, making her grin in delight.

“God, Cait, please…”

“Will you be still now.”

She bent and licked at the leaking tip of his cock, and he groaned in pleasure. Pain? The boundaries seemed to blur with every second that passed, as she reduced him to gasps and incoherent pleading.

One minute, she took him fully into her mouth, massaging him, her tongue tracing his veins and her teeth scraping lightly against his sensitive skin.

_Bliss._

The next, only her fingers remained, curling around his base, brushing against his balls and the skin beyond. Her name fell from his lips again, to no avail.

He pressed his head against the pillow, and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets to keep his hands busy. He knew the moment he’d reach out for her head to urge her down again, her mouth would be gone for good. Not because she didn’t like his hands on her or for him to have power over her, but because this was her game now.

And so he closed his eyes and yielded.

She was pressing slow wet kisses to him now, and her hands roamed his chest, caressing the soft curls there and grazing his nipples. It made him moan, to his own astonishment. Now her hands wandered downwards again, to feel his lean torso and hard muscles. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight of her eyeing his body, humming in approval. She let her hands remain on his hips a bit, cherishing, before settling them once more around the base of his cock, her lips hovering over the tip.

And then she sucked him for all she was worth.

_Hell. Heaven._

She took him deeper into her throat, and he gasped in shock. He lay limp and helpless, trashing his head, the feeling finally threatening to overpower him. Maybe that was why it took him so long to decipher her meaning.

“Yes.” Had he been pleading again? “Yes, Sam.”

He opened his eyes to find her waiting, eyes dark and glinting. He flipped her over in one smooth movement, and pinned her down with his weight.

Licked at her earlobe. “Moan.” Sucked and bit her nipple. “Say my name.” Seized her mouth to kiss her thoroughly. “Scream.”

It took her only a second to retort.

“Make me.”

Half challenge, half begging, her lips curled into a sly smile beneath his. Her words sounded as thick and husky as his words had sounded to him, so he wasted no time. She held his piercing gaze, and he sunk himself to the root in a single thrust.

Their soft cries mingled, and he held himself still, hands braced on her sides, teeth buried in her neck. Her moans filled his ears as she rocked her hips against him, and he gasped into her skin. Slowly he kneaded her tender breasts, his tongue tracing teasing patterns around her nipples, never quite reaching them.

She huffed in frustration, her hands tangled in his hair, trying to pull him closer. He used his hands to draw up her knees, cupping her quivering thighs with them. Then he relented to her urging, and closed his mouth on her sore peak.

She whimpered immediately, and arched her back in a way that let them join deeper inadvertently. He groaned and couldn’t help coming into her roughly, gripping her hips for purchase. She let her head fall back and held his arse, silently begging for more, but he’d regained his composure.

He meant to drive her at his whim, so he ignored her pleading. Instead, he started to thrust into her slow and deep, setting a rhythm of his own, letting her suck him back. Eventually she gave in, sighing under him, rolling her hips in time with his, her eyes closed and his name on her lips.

_God, yes._

He was able to hold himself in check for a while, but it soon became more and more difficult. His eyes were closed in concentration, his breath ragged and fast, his grip on her hips inexorable and his movements growing jerky rather than smooth. He strained for control, but he knew he couldn’t last much longer.

She knew as well. She teased him by massaging her breasts and clenching her walls around him, and his once iron will crumbled. She reached a hand down between them and grasped his balls tightly, making him plunge into her involuntarily.

“Harder!”, she cried out harshly, and he abandoned every sense of self-control.

He pushed her knees fully apart and rode her ruthlessly, mercilessly, his groans lost in her hoarse screams. He felt her stretching for him, hot and wet, and it eliminated everything else. Her hips soon bucked under him, her whole body taut and trembling. With the last of his wits, he thumbed her clit even as she screamed his name and shattered under him.

Her writhing, crying his name, the look of her under him, utterly exhausted… It sent him over the edge simultaneously, and the all-consuming rush of his own release began. He thrust his hips a few times more, then collapsed with a groan of her name, his seed spilling deep inside her and his vision going black.

He slumped down on his side and pulled her to him, still joined, panting, breathing her in. She clung to him for dear life, forehead pressed against his, and slowly they came back to themselves.

He kissed her then, gently, and she held his eyes.

“I’m glad you're home.”, she whispered.

“You’ve no idea.”, he answered breathless, and her beaming smile was everything.


End file.
